This invention relates to original conveying devices for copying machines, and more particularly to an original conveying device in which the original conveying path length can be adjusted according to the size of an original.
Heretofore, the following types of original conveying devices have been available for copying machines:
(1) An original conveying device in which an original is wrapped around a drum, and the original is conveyed by rotating the drum; PA1 (2) An original conveying device in which an original is conveyed by belts, or by rollers and idlers; and PA1 (3) An original conveying device in which vacuum transports are employed to convey an original.
However, these conventional devices are disadvantageous in that, since the original conveying path is fixed so as to be suitable for the length of a largest allowable original, the original processing capability is maintained unchanged irrespective of the size of originals, as a result of which a high speed copying operation cannot be carried out.